Fission
'''Discipline: '''Psychometabolism; '''Level: '''Egoist 7 '''Display: '''Olfactory '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''Personal '''Effect: '''Duplicate of yourself '''Duration: '''1 round/level (D) '''Power Points: '''13 You can divide yourself, creating a duplicate that comes into existence 5 feet away. Your duplicate thinks and acts exactly as you do and follows your orders, although it will not do anything you wouldn’t do yourself. Your duplicate has all your abilities but none of your psionic or magical equipment (it does possess a duplicate of all your mundane equipment, clothing, armor, and implements, as well as mundane versions of any psionic or magical equipment you have). You and your duplicate evenly split your power points, your remaining usages of pertinent special abilities for the day, and so on. You retain your psionic focus, if you maintain such when this power is manifested. Treat your duplicate as yourself with a manifester level two lower for the purpose of determining the powers to which the duplicate has access (while the duration of this power lasts, this manifester level penalty cannot be removed by any means). Your duplicate has all other physical traits you had at the time you manifest this power. Powers, spells, or other effects affecting you when you manifest this power do not transfer to your duplicate. Your duplicate has the same number of hit points you did at the time this power was manifested. When the duration expires or when you dismiss the power, you and your duplicate rejoin, no matter how far from each other you are. You gain back any power points the duplicate has not spent. At the time of rejoining, your hit points become the average between the current hit points of you and your duplicate. This could potentially leave you with negative hit points, but it can’t reduce your hit points so low as to kill you when the duration ends. If your duplicate dies before the duration expires, no rejoining occurs, and you gain one negative level and are sickened for ten minutes. If you die, your duplicate remains in existence and is sickened for ten minutes, and is for all intents you, but with two negative levels, and without the manifester level penalty. (Once the duration expires, the negative levels can be removed by standard means.) You can have only one ''fissioned ''duplicate in existence at one time; your duplicate cannot use this power. You cannot use ''fusion ''or ''metaconcert ''with a duplicate, or share any other power or effect that pools abilities (the sum of you and you is still just you). Similarly, attempting to use powers such as ''claws of the vampire ''or ''vampiric blade ''to hurt your duplicate only damages your duplicate; these powers do not heal you. ''Empathic transfer ''and similar powers are likewise ineffective (transferring wounds to yourself isn’t a good healing strategy). All beneficial powers affecting a ''fissioned ''creature, either the original or the duplicate, end when the ''fission ''ends. Any detrimental powers affecting your duplicate end when the duration ends, unless you die and your duplicate survives, in which case any detrimenal effects on your duplicate continue. All ability damage, ability drain, and ability burn damage is added together, although as stated above, your hit points become the average hit points between you and your duplicate. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics